bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Seireitou)
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (鳳橋楼十郎, Outoribashi Roujuurou) more commonly referred to as Rose (ローズ, Rōzu), is the current Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13. 110 years prior to the Winter War, Rose was dishonorably discharged from his Captaincy and sentenced to die as a Hollow along with the eight others infected by Sōsuke Aizen's Hollowfication experimentation, whom would later collectively become known as the Visored. Following Aizen's subsequent defeat at the end of the aforementioned war, Rose was reinstated as the Third Division's Captain. Appearance Rose has purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked. During his initial time as captain, he kept his hair somewhat straighter with a small black ribbon tied near the end. He wore the standard Shinigami robes and a sleeveless captain's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rose returns to his original Shinigami attire with shorter, slicked-back hair with the addition of a single lock falling into his face. Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the group. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album. He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils a storyline for him. Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Visored; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hachi is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' designated partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachi, were similarly happy. Rose seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the Human nature to band together against a common enemy and his attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building he was hurled into, leading to an unimpressed Love smacking him in response at both occasions. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in that battle without releasing. *'Whip Mastery:' Due to having a Shikai like Renji Abarai, Rose is shown to be quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. He is able to move Kinshara's Shikai form with little effort, able to control the direction of the attack with great ease to better confuse the enemy, as revealed in his fight against Coyote Starrk. Kidō Expert: Rose is proficient with Kidō and can perform it without chants, although the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown. Shunpō Expert: His Shunpō skills are good enough for him to keep up with the other Visored barring Shinji. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain, he possesses a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Visored, Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree): In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond with curved concave edges, with an orange handle. *'Shikai:' Rose's release command is "Play" (奏でろ, kanadero). Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays normal. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon; as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it at a considerable distance. Rose commonly uses it in long sweeps and can make it instantly change directions with a simple fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. :Shikai Special Ability: The exact nature of Kinshara's abilities is unknown, but it appears to follow a musical theme, in which all of its "magic-esque" techniques are named after terms in music or follow some form of artistic format. Love Aikawa likens Kinshara's abilities akin to magic, whereas Rose retorts that it is "more like art". :*'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara' (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose): When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip up to the flower tip and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: As a result of Sōsuke Aizen's Hollowfication experiments, Rose was one of the nine whom were subjected to the experiment and following Kisuke Urahara's attempt to reverse the effects with his Hōgyoku, Rose and the other eight were capable of utilizing Hollow powers via the donning of a Hollow mask. Rose's Hollow mask is unique in the fact that, unlike the other Visored who have flat masks, his sprouts outward in a way that resembles a bird beak. Thus the mask is similar to that of a plague doctor mask. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities. *'Arpeggio' (アルペジオ, Arupejio): Rose levitates his Zanpakuto and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano which accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light and by simple hand movements he plays different notes causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. Quotes * (About Hachigen Ushōda and Orihime Inoue) "I bet he's happy, because we hardly meet anybody with powers similar to ours. I feel like our family is growing." * (To a Gillian) "Come here. Yeah, come on... Right this way... Come closer... just like that and become a prisoner of my melody." * "They say that uniting before a common enemy is one of humanity's evil traits. But that's not true. It's not an evil trait; it's the survival instinct of a living creature. As a matter of fact, it's those times when the "spiritual union" is at its most-" (he is then interrupted by Love) * (After Love Aikawa grabs him by his hair) "I'm gonna lose my hair! There's an art to emerging from rubble, you know!" * (To NaNaNa Najahkoop) "Finding faults among teammates? Not very artistic. Watching Izuru gave me persisting inspiration. Just gripping the guitar near him made melodies flow out like tears. If Izuru dies, then both me and my Flying V will mourn him." * (To NaNaNa) "I see that you truly aren't artistic at all. What kind of guitar wouldn't cry after being faced with this many dead comrades? Me and my guitar are already crying... Don't expect to leave this place alive... Quincy!" Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user.